


running out of Time

by Minedarkness



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Homophobia, Hurt Alec, Multi, Parabatai Feels, Poor Alec, Whump, my poor poor baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minedarkness/pseuds/Minedarkness
Summary: Lying here, bleeding out on the ground, bleeding out on Magnus Apartment next to his -their bed - it was getting hard to breathe ... and seeing the Man,  the body of the Man he loved, stab his own Knife with such pressure and Brutality into his Abdomen made his eyes water with unspend Tears. Coda S2 x12 "You are not your own"





	running out of Time

He should have believed him when Magnus begged him to. Seeing desperate eyes staring into him so unnatural for a Valentine Morgenstern, hearing a desperate voice begging him... "Please Alexander, they are torturing me." now - lying here alone - he felt hot Tears sliding out of the corner of his Eyes. Now it was too late. Magnus was going to be executed because he hadn't believed him, because he had been stupid... Lying here, bleeding out on the ground at Magnus Apartment next to his - their bed - it was getting so hard to breathe ... Alec felt a sob rising in his throat as he remembered it.

Seeing the Man, the body of the Man he loved, stab his own Knife with such pressure and brutality into his Abdomen totally catched him off Guard. He hadn't seen this coming and he should have. He should have seen that the trembling lip begging him was the final warning and now Alec's eyes watered with unspend Tears. "Don't take it personal ... im just not beeing quite into this Fag' thing you and your Warlock have."  
Valentine said and Magnus Voice sounded so calm, so delightful that it hurt. His breath hitched as he glared at Valentine and tried to bite out a "Fuck you" he never imagined that two words would cause so much pain. He pressed his Hands against his stomach in an attempt to stop the bleeding but the knife was still in there. Alec panicked as he tried to think straight. He needed to reach his Phone, he still had it in the pocket but his Hands where slobbery from the blood. "So if you don't mind ... i have to prepare myself for a little talk with my son." Alec let out a guttural scream when the knife was twisted and wrenched out.  
Alec gasped for breath - it hitched in his Throat and he felt pain and something else and thick in his Tongue - blood he realised. it It was blood because he was dying. He heard the door beeing slammed shut and felt Tears on his face. Jace ... he had to warn Jace. He felt blood sliding down his fingers as he finally managed to grasp his Phone with shaky hands and dialed his Parapatais number. He even heard Jace's voice at the end of the line but before he could say anything all went black.


End file.
